Diktator
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Konohamaru itu diktator! Perintah sana sini tanpa pandang bulu. / KakaKono! krek pair :v / Re-publish dari wattpad saya :3 / RnR, minna?


**DIKTATOR**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fanfic © Kiyoharu Gouriki**

 **KakaKono!, Bromance :3**

 **T**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 **.**

Konohamaru itu diktator! Memerintah sana-sini tak pandang bulu siapa yang sedang ia suruhi. Tak ada kata tolong atau terimakasih tiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Padahal usianya masih 14 tahun. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menegur dia di sekolah. Sebab dia adalah cucu dari kepala yayasan. Siapa yang membantah perintahnya, siap-siap saja untuk angkat kaki dari sekolah itu.

Sudah diktator, pembuat onar, tak punya hati pula. Begitu kata para penghuni sekolah, ketika mereka melihat Konohamaru melewati seorang pengemis dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi tanpa mau berhenti untuk sekedar memberi sepeser uang.

Di sekolah, Konohamaru terkenal sebagai pembangkang. Dia menolak aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh sekolah. Tidur di kelas, bolos, memakai baju awut-awutan dan semacamnya. Guru-guru sampai bosan rasanya menegur laki-laki itu. Dengan temanpun, Konohamaru seenaknya. Dia tak segan menjadikan mereka sebagai budaknya. Membuat dia akhirnya dibenci secara personal oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Tak ada yang tak dendam dengan Konohamaru!

Pagi itu, Konohamaru sedang menjalani hukuman bersama teman-temannya karena datang terlambat ke sekolah. Mereka dihukum membersihkan semua toilet lantai 1 sampai 3. Padahal, yaampun, itu bau sekali!

Konohamaru melemparkan alat pelnya ke lantai, kemudian menendang ember penuh air, ia bersedekap,

"Apa-apaan hukuman seperti ini. Merepotkan." Katanya kesal sembari bersandar pada wastafel.

Teman-temannya yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan hal yang serupa dengannya (mengepel, menggosok kloset, membersihkan dinding, dll) berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka dan memandang Konohamaru dengan pandangan mencela.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tantang Konohamaru sambil balik melihat mereka. "Aku malas mengerjakan ini semua. Kalian saja yang kerja. Aku pergi."

Teman-temannya tersulut emosi. Salah satu dari mereka-Misaki- melemparkan lap yang tengah ia bawa.

"Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya menyuruh kami?"

Konohamaru menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik, matanya menatap mereka nyalang, "Kau membantahku?"

"Kau tidak berhak melarang kami untuk membantahmu!"

"Aku berhak! Karena kalian adalah sampah!"

Misaki tersulut, ia segera menerjang Konohamaru hingga ia menduduki perut pemuda yang tengah tersungkur di lantai basah toilet yang mereka bersihkan itu. Ia meraih kerah Konohamaru dan meluncurkan sebuah bogem mentah pada wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGANGGAP KAMI SAMPAH! SIALAN!"

Kemudian disusul dengan bogem kedua.

Konohamaru tak sempat membalas pukulan Misaki. Dia terjebak. Teman-teman Misaki sudah mencoba untuk menahan pukulan pemuda itu yang menggila pada wajah Konohamaru.

Hingga akhirnya, seorang siswi mendapati aksi gilanya dan menjerit ketakutan lalu berlari pergi untuk melapor kepada guru.

Misaki berhenti memukuli Konohamaru yang sudah berantakan. Dia mendesis, "kalau bukan karena kau kaya, kami tidak sudi untuk berteman dengan pembawa sial sepertimu." Karena setiap ada Konohamaru, siapapun pasti akan mendapatkan masalah karena tingkah pemuda itu. Seseorang dari teman Misaki menepuk pundak pemuda itu,

"Ayo Misaki, kita pergi."

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba kedua, Misaki beranjak dari atas perut Konohamaru dan mendesiskan sebuah peringatan,

"Tingkahmu itu benar-benar memuakkan, Konohamaru. Kalau kau mau tau, tidak ada satupun dari penghuni sekolah ini yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Jangan harap setelah ini orang-orang akan menganggapmu lagi. Dasar pembawa sial."

Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Konohamaru yang masih terlentang di lantai sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit toilet.

Sebuah kalimat lolos dari bibirnya secara perlahan, "kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti.."

Lalu Konohamaru segera bangun untuk mengambil duduk. Tulangnya serasa mau patah, dia mengaduh, kemudian mengusap sudut bibir dan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Kau masih selalu saja bertingkah." Kata sebuah suara dengan sedikit malas-malasan.

Konohamaru melirik, Hatake Kakashi, guru sekaligus butlernya tengah bersadar pada kusen pintu. Rambutnya silver, dengan sebuah masker yang menutupi mulut hingga hidungnya, ia memperhatikan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru tak menjawab, ia melirik Kakashi sejenak, kemudian berdiri dan melewati pria itu. Namun, lengannya ditahan oleh Kakashi,

"Kita ke UKS." Ujar pria itu. Lalu memandu langkah Konohamaru untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sesampainya di UKS, Kakashi segera membersihkan luka-luka Konohamaru. Si empunya luka meringis perih berkali-kali. "Pelan!" Desis Konohamaru.

Kakashi macak tuli, dia sama sekali tidak memperhalus usapannya. Dia merasa kesal.

Dibuangnya kapas yang menjadi media untuk membersihkan luka Konohamaru, lalu ia menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?"

Konohamaru diam, ia buang muka.

"Jawab aku, Konohamaru. Kenapa kau berkelahi seperti ini?" Tidak tau kah kau kalau Kakashi khawatir padamu?

"Mereka yang mulai."

"Bohong. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka."

Konohamaru mendengus, kemudian beranjak dari kasur UKS. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau mereka adalah sampah dan tidak berhak menentangku."

Kakashi yang melihat pergerakan Konohamaru mau tak mau segera menahan lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya hingga wajah pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan wajahnya.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa lagi denganmu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri." Bisik Kakashi, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan keluar UKS setelah memberikan sebuah usapan pada puncak kepala Konohamaru.

Pemuda itu diam, tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya merona mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Dia tau dan dia mengerti mengapa Kakashi berkata seperti itu. Bukan, ini bukan karena pria itu adalah butlernya. Tapi karena pria itu menyimpan rasa kepadanya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua orang menjauhi Konohamaru. Tak ada yang mau berteman atau mengobrol dengannya lagi, dia dikucilkan. Mendengar hal ini, kakeknya, Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya mengangguk paham. Cucunya ini memang harus sekali-sekali diberi pelajaran agar tidak kekanak-kanakan.

Hari itu Konohamaru pulang diantar sopir kakeknya, dengan wajah super mengesalkan, dia menendang pintu rumahnya. Kebiasaan, dia berteriak memanggil para pembantunya,

"BIBI! AMBILKAN AKU MINUM!"

Biasanya, sekali teriakan, semua maid berbondong-bondong membawakan minuman untuknya, tapi sekarang, keadaan rumah sangat sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sekali lagi, Konohamaru berteriak,

"BIBI! APA KALIAN TULI? AMBILKAN AKU MINUM."

Kemudian dia berdecak kesal.

"Mereka semua sudah mengundurkan diri."

Suara Kakashi mengalihkan decakannya. Ia mengerutkan kening, "kenapa?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, mereka tidak kuat mengurusmu."

Hati Konohamaru mencelos mendengarnya, tapi ia menutupi semua dengan wajah sebalnya, kembali berkata, "kalau begitu, dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Mereka sedang pergi ke luar negeri."

Konohamaru berdecih, "mereka lupa ya kalau punya anak." Kemudian berjalan dengan cepat ke kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamar, kemudian segera menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang.

Semua orang meninggalkannya. Tak ada lagi yang menganggapnya ada di dunia. Teman-temamnya, kakeknya, bahkan orangtuanya meninggalkanya pergi. Konohamaru itu miskin kasih sayang. Dia kurang perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, maka dari itu sejak menginjak bangku SMP, dia sudah banyak bikin masalah.

Orangtuanya tidak pernah berada di rumah. Satu minggu full menetap di dalam rumah saja, menurut Konohamaru sudah seperti keajaiban. Jangan muluk-muluk, deh. Tiga hari saja, coba. Konohamaru sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi, mau dikata apa, mereka berdua adalah orang sibuk, orang penting, yang kemana-mana sudah dijadwal macam presiden.

Ketukan dari pintu kamarnya membuat lamunan Konohamaru buyar. Kakashi, masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda itu sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang untuk pemuda itu.

"Makan dulu, Tuan." Sudah menjadi kaharusan bagi Kakashi untuk memanggil Konohamaru dengan sebutan tuan ketika mereka berada di area rumah dan keluarga besar Sarutobi.

"Tidak napsu, taruh saja di meja."

Kakashi menghela napas melihat tuan mudanya. Ia menaruh nampan itu di atas meja, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kasur Konohamaru.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Konohamaru malas untuk berbicara, sedangkan Kakashi, dia sedang menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Sejak kecil, aku dibesarkan tanpa orang tua." Kakashi memulai ceritanya, Konohamaru sedikit tertarik,

"Mereka berdua meninggal ketika aku bahkan belum bisa berjalan. Aku diasuh oleh paman dan bibiku, mereka terjerat oleh utang rentenir. Tiap hari, walaupun mereka sudah bekerja keras, penagih-penagih utang itu datang ke rumah. Mereka tidak bisa membayar utang-utang itu, karena mereka hanyalah seorang buruh di sebuah perusahaan swasta sederhana. Pekerja kotor, gaji sebulan belum tentu bisa dibuat untuk membayar uang sekolahmu. Bunga mereka kian hari terus bertambah, rentenir itu makin menjadi. Tiap hari dia mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk menagih utang, kalau tidak bisa membayar, properti rumah kami yang menjadi penggantinya. Pamanku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebab dia kalah saing dengan kekuatan anak buah kiriman rentienir itu. Tiada hari tanpa perdebatan. Paman dan bibiku tiap hari berselisih paham, bertengkar dengan hebat di depan seorang bocah yang baru berusia empat tahun..."

"Dan bocah itu kau?"

Kakashi menoleh, mendapati Konohamaru yang sekarang sudah duduk bersila menghadapnya. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker, dia mengangangguk,

"Sampai pada klimaksnya, rumah kami disita karena utang yang terus menumpuk. Paman frustasi, dia stress, hidup di jalanan itu bukan kemauannya. Lalu akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Bibi juga begitu, dia depresi berat dan terpaksa harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Aku sendirian kala itu. Makan dari sisa pembuangan restoran dan bertahan hidup seperti gembel.

Seminggu kemudian, aku ditemukan oleh sekumpulan orang dewasa. Aku ditampung oleh mereka. Aku diberi makan, diberi baju, tetapi tidak dengan bersekolah. Saat itu kalau tidak salah usiaku sudah tujuh tahun. Dan pada usia delapan tahun, mereka mengajariku sebagai seorang penjahat. Mencuri, mencopet, menodong, dan sebangsanya. Aku mengikuti jalan mereka. Menjadi seseorang yang kotor, bermain-main di atas jalanan, mencoba dunia perjudian. Hingga aku berusia 18 tahun.

Saat itu hujan yang sangat deras, ketika kakek Sarutobi memungutku di jalanan. Bekas luka di mataku ini adalah kenangan terakhirku sebagai anak jalanan. Sebelum kemudian aku di angkat sebagai pelayan di Mansion utama Sarutobi. Kakekmu itu sudah mengubah hidupku. Jalan hidupku yang dulu hanya sebatas anak jalanan, kini sudah berubah. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan keluarga ini."

Kakashi menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Konohamaru berdecak sambil geleng-geleng, "Wah, kau parah sampai jadi begitu."

"Maka dari itu, kau harus bersyukur karena bisa hidup bersama orang tuamu."

Pemuda itu diam, kemudian mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan, "tapi mereka bahkan melupakan anaknya. Bekerja terus menerus pergi ke luar negeri. Aku kan juga butuh perhatian mereka"

Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati, ia menyuruh Konohamaru mendekat ke arahnya.

Konohamaru menurut, dia sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Kakashi. Sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru disodorkan ke arahnya, Konohamaru membaca apa yang ada di dalam ponsel itu.

Email dari ayahnya... kumpulan pertanyaan yang mereka berdua tanyakan kepada Kakashi tentang dirinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir melewati pelupuk matanya. Konohamaru terisak, hatinya mencelos, "Lalu bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlanjur membuat onar."

Sebuah tangan mengusap surai cokelat pemuda itu. "Meminta maaf bukan hal yang memalukan, kok." Ujar Kakashi tenang.

Konohamaru menyedot ingusnya, masih menunduk dengan tangan Kakashi yang tak berhenti mengusap rambutnya, "Kalau mereka tidak mau memaafkanku bagaimana?"

"Pasti mereka mau. Coba lah."

Dan kala itu juga, tangisan Konohamaru bertambah keras dan ia refleks memeluk Kakashi, "Huwaaa, maafkan aku Kakashi!"

.

.

Setelah itu, keesokan harinya, Konohamaru meminta ijin kepada pihak sekolah untuk mengumpulkan semua murid ke Hall. Dia meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Semua murid awalnya merasa ragu, tetapi keraguan mereka hilang ketika tiba-tiba Misaki datang menghampiri Konohamaru dan meminta maaf karena sudah menghajar pemuda itu.

Kehidupan Konohamaru berubah seketika. Ia sudah menjadi anak yang lebih baik, meskipun terkadang sifat manjanya masih tersisa, tetapi teman-temannya maklum dan mengingatkan pemuda itu. Ah, juga jangan lupakan kalau prestasinya di bidang akademik meningkat. Dia ranking 9! Guru-gurunya bangga, orang tuanya juga. Mereka pulang ke rumah dan merayakan keberhasilan Konohamaru.

Pemuda itu juga sudah menentukan tujuan hidupnya dalam bentuk list. Seperti resolusi tetapi ini untuk seumur hidup, nah, ini resolusinya,

1\. Menjadi lebih rajin

2\. Disiplin

3\. Tidak bolos pelajaran

4\. Tidak tidur saat pelajaran

5\. Lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

6\. Masuk SMA dan Universitas favorite dengan hasil kerja sendiri.

7\. Menjadi penerus Sarutobi

8\. Mengunjungi Kak Naruto setiap tahun

9\. Olahraga!

10\. Rajin ibadah

11\. Menjadi orang baik dan peduli

12\. Mandiri

13\. Hidup bersama Kakashi

 **Idenya maksa banget :" crack pair juga. Hihihi. Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen masangin Kakashi sama Konohamaru, padahal mereka gak ada deket sama sekali yah di anime huahahaha. Di movie juga dikit, OVAnya jugaa. Tapi, tak apa lah, sesekali menuhin asupan :" Bromance all the way, lah!**

 **Republish dari akun wattpad saya : kiyoharu28**


End file.
